Operation AGENT A Girl Endures New Tactics
by quidditchchick004
Summary: This is the story abour my KND OC Numbuh 242 :D


Before you read, I would suggest you check out what my OC's look like so you're not confused…Thank you! :D

Numbuh 242: .com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Numbuh+242#/d2k57wt

Numbuh 243: .com/art/Numbuh-243-KND-OC-167466563

Numbuh 244: .com/art/Numbuh-244-KND-OC-167467330

Numbuh 245: .com/art/Numbuh-245-KND-OC-167467927

Numbuh 246: .com/#/d2rpfnt

Operation: **A.G.E.N.T**.

(**A** **G**irl **E**ndures **N**ew **T**actics)

Chapter 1: A Tragic Incident

The doors of a run-down tree house were blasted open as two KND operatives, Numbuhs 44 and 44, ran in. They went separate ways looking for any surviving operatives of Sector C4; the only one who was found was in the control room, and she was pretty banged up. She was quickly rushed to Moon Base Hospital and had to undergo some minor surgery (i.e. fourteen stitches to her left shoulder and treatment to a cut near her right eye; she was lucky to not have lost it). After sleeping for 24 hours straight, she finally woke up to find herself in a hospital bed, having no recollection of how she got there. The only thing she could think of was her team; _were they okay?_

She couldn't just sit there and wait to find out, so she got up out of her bed and headed for the door to investigate. She passed a mirror on the way and noticed the big gash near her eye, and gawked at it. _This is _definitely_ going to scar. _She looked away from the mirror and ran toward the door but it flew open suddenly and knocked her over. Numbuh 134, Moon Base Medical Specialist, walked in and noticed her on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor? You still need bed rest after your surgery!"

"S…surgery? I had surgery?"

"Nothing major, just a couple of stitches on your shoulder."

She looks at her shoulder and counts the stitches. "Twelve…thirteen…fourteen. Fourteen? You call _that_ a couple?"

"Calm down Numbuh 242, and get back into bed."

"Fine, I'll follow your protocol; just tell me if my team is okay." Numbuh 134 is silent for a couple of seconds.

"I really don't know…You'll need to talk to Numbuh 500."

"Then send him in here so I _can _talk to him."

"I'm sorry, but he is extremely busy and he can't-"

Numbuh 242 grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him towards her. "Now listen here you little punk, I wanna know where my team is so you better hurry your butt to Moon Base Command so I can talk to him!"

"That won't be necessary Numbuh 242, I'm already here." She quickly dropped Numbuh 134 as Numbuh 500 walked through the door.

"Numbuh 500 Sir! I…I um…"

"Why don't you take a hot chocolate break Numbuh 134?" He nods, gets up off of the floor, and quickly runs out of the room, obviously a little frightened by Numbuh 242.

Numbuh 500 waited until Numbuh 134 was gone then he shut the door and turned back to Numbuh 242. "I have information on your team."

"Are they okay?"

Numbuh 500 looks down and Numbuh 242 knew instantly that it wasn't good news. "They're physically okay, but not mentally."

"What do you mean?"

"They were all shot with a laser beam that mentally changed them into teenagers. They still have the appearance of kids, but they all think that they are teens."

"Is there any way to reverse it?"

"Our scientists are trying the best they can, but the chances of them actually finding a way are very slim. And them not having the laser that caused it doesn't make it any easier." Numbuh 242 takes a deep breath and looks to the ground. "Numbuh 242, if they can't find a way to reverse it, your team is gonna have to be decommissioned."

She looks up. "What?"

"They know too much about the KND; and since they all think that they're teens now, we can't risk them taking this information to the adults. But until then, they will have to remain here in the prison."

"Prison? You're putting my team in prison?"

"We have no other choice; I'm sorry." He turns to leave. "I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Wait! I still have questions!" Numbuh 500 ignored her and left without another word.

A day later, Numbuh 242 was finally allowed to leave the hospital, but she had to go through many, many sessions of interrogations from various operatives. They had all asked her the same questions about that tragic night, and she had told the story so many times that she had committed every detail to memory.

She had just gone to bed and was asleep maybe five minutes when an explosion woke her. She sounded the alarm and headed for the de-briefing room to meet her team. When they all got there, another explosion erupted out of nowhere and caused the floor to split in two. She was separated from Numbuhs 243, 245, and 246. "Guys! Are you okay?" She said over the dust.

"Yeah…" Came the voice of Numbuh 246.

"Can you make it over?"

"It's hard to tell; maybe if I had my J.U.M.P.E.R. we could…ahhh!"

"Numbuh 246! What's going on?" The dust finally cleared and she saw Numbuh 246 being taken away by mysterious figures in hoods, Numbuh 243 was out cold on the ground and Numbuh 245 was trying to fight the figures in hoods. "Guys! Hold on I'm…I'm coming!" There was another explosion and it knocked her and Numbuh 244 back a few feet. When she got up, she looked over to the other side of the room and she couldn't see them there. "Guys? GUYS?" Not thinking, she ran out to find them.

"Sawyer? Stop!" Came Numbuh 244's voice, but she didn't quite hear it. She then found herself at the crack in the floor and she started to lose her balance, but she was pulled back by Numbuh 244. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"I… donno, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry."

"I know…I'm sorry." Numbuh 244 chuckles and shakes his head.

"Come on, we need to get to the control room." Numbuh 242 nods and they run to the control room.

When they got there, she radioed the Moon Base for help, but it took three tries for it to finally work. Once she sent the distress signal, she heard Numbuh 244 yell "Sawyer, watch out!" and he pushed her out of the way. After she landed on the floor, she looked up to see him fighting one of the hooded figures. One snuck up behind him and knocked him upside the head with some kind of weapon. "Johnny!" she gasped. She got to her feet and rushed to his aid, but she suddenly felt a slight pain to the back of her head and fell on the ground. While she was lying there, one of the figures came over to her and picked her up by the collar.

"You're coming with us." She looked at his face from underneath the hood, he was a teenager.

"Not a chance!" She swung her foot up and kicked him in the jaw, which caused him to drop her. When she fell on the ground she swung her legs underneath his and he lost his balance and fell. She went back to running over to Numbuh 244, but her feet suddenly came out from under her and she fell down again. The teen picked her up. "Look what you did to me you little brat!"

"You don't like it? I thought I was doing you a favor by fixing that growth on your face for you."

This set him off, so he launched her across the room, she landed on something sharp, and suddenly felt a burning pain in her shoulder. She pressed her hand against it and noticed that it was bleeding really badly. The teen walked over to her and kicked her really hard in the face; she started to feel something hot streaming down from her eye, and she didn't know if it was blood or tears. The teen was about to kick her again when she heard one of the others say, "There's a KND ship heading this way! We gotta get out of here now!" Then she blacked out. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the hospital bed. But one thing she did not understand was how the teens got into the tree house with their newly upgraded defensive system just installed. She should have been woken up by the alarms before anything else.

She was in the interrogation room for what seemed like the 50-bumillionith time, maybe it was, but this time Numbuh 35 was asking the questions. He usually stood guard for the KND Code Module, but he needed to know everything he could incase her team members said anything to anybody about the Code Module.

"How many of them were there?"

"Around five or six." Numbuh 242 answered with an annoyed sigh. _Yet another question I've already answered._

"And you're sure they were teenagers?"

"I'm exactly sure. They weren't tall or big enough to be adults and I saw the face of the one that attacked me. He was definitely a teenager." She said rolling her eyes. _Seriously, doesn't he have any _new _questions?_

"One more question."

"Is this one actually a question I've never answered before, or is this just another question I've answered a million times already?"

"Excuse me?"

"How many times must I keep answering the same questions over and over? Am I going to have to tell the story of what happened to every high-ranking operative at the Moon Base?"

"Of course not."

"Great, so does that mean I can go now?"

"Not quite yet, Numbuh 242. There is still one more person who wants to question you."

"Well then it better be the cruddy President of the United States because I'm getting sick of this!"

"I wouldn't say the President, but I'm pretty close." Came a voice from the door; Numbuh 242 looked to see Numbuh 274, and she quickly stood up and put her hand to her head in salute.

"Numbuh 274, Sir!"

"At ease, Numbuh 242." He then looked to Numbuh 35. "If you don't mind, Numbuh 35, I'd like to question her in private please."

"Of course, Sir." He left and closed the door behind him.

He looked to Numbuh 242. "Please, sit." She obliges.

"So, are you here to hear the story of what happened or are you here for a_ real _reason?"

"No, I've heard the story a couple of times already, which is why I'm here."

"What? You don't think my story checks out and now you're pegging me as a prime suspect?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.__

Numbuh 274 chuckles. "No. From what I've heard, you're actually quite a skilled operative. You're full of potential, and bravery. And hearing the story of what happened just confirmed what I've been hearing about you. You truly sound like a very skilled operative and a great sector leader."

"A great sector leader? Why would you say that?"

"You're the only one who got out of there."

"That doesn't make me a great sector leader, that only makes me lucky. A great sector leader would have gotten her team out of there safely."

"Well, whatever you may think about yourself, it doesn't change what I think. I've come here to offer you a job, unless of course you'd rather be re-assigned to lead another sector?" Numbuh 242 looked up at him, making sure to move her hair out of her eyes so that her scar was visible, and she glared at him. "I'll take that as a no."

She looked back down and her hair fell over her eyes once again. "So, what kind of job are we talking about here?"

"Oh, I have a feeling you're going to like it."

"Try me."


End file.
